Vinncentian Defence Force
Vinncentia's military forces have been incredibly strong ever since the unification of the Corporate Republic in 1711 on February 3rd and it's most basic form,the army,was created in the same year,17 days afterward(The Navy was formed 2 days after the army of the same year and the Air force came more then 200 years later in 1921). History The first records of a proper army was in 567BC,a Northern raider group formed under several warlords(The records do not say anymore,but it is generally presumed that the warlords later erupted into war).No more proper armies formed until 1301,when Iqbalon invaded and Vinncentia got behind (Self-proclaimed)Emperor Dorvrten and kicked them out.From then on,it was mainly domestic hazards that threatened his nation. It wasn't until 1711 that Vinncentia's military was tested against a small group of British fleets.Though only a small battle,many of Vinncentia's sailors were inexperienced fighters and the British captains were battle-hardened veterans.Despite this,it was the Vinncentian ships speed that won them the day.However,if it wasn't for the deterring factors of size for both sides,then the smaller,more lightweight Vinncentian ships would have been easily outgunned by Britain's larger ships. When news of the American revolution spread to Vinncentia in 1776,Vinncentia showed its contempt against Great Britain by sending supplies(Weapons,raw minerals,food)to the American Continental Army.However,in retaliation,the British sent a proposal to Iqbalon and Pollang:If they attack Vinncentia on its Western coast,then Britain would send supply en'masse to them.By 1783,the two nations had formed an coalition and attacked Vinncentia.Vinncentia was then forced into another war against them.Despite Vinncentia's excellent ability at fighting,the combination of their numbers and British weapons gave them the edge needed to force Vinncentia into submission. And so,as a cry to America,they requested any support they could give.Though America had its own problems with the war against the British,they had plenty of spies left over from previous ventures.They sent them over,giving them control of their directives.Until this point,Vinncentia had never really had any form of spies or intelligence.They also gave aid in the form of Joseph Woostivan(A general from the Continental army),who had much experience from fighting the British in America.It was also at this point that General Maximillion took over as the Army Chief of Command,as all other generals had either been killed in battle or were in hiding. With the combined efforts of Joseph Woostivan,General Maximillion and the American spy efforts,the Vinncentian National Army was able to force the majority of the coalition forces into a showdown at Dorvrten,which lasted three days.Despite being heavily outnumbered,and out gunned,they were victorious in destroying their main force,which led to further victories,which would eventually lead to the coalition pulling out once and for all.However,during the last hours of the battle,General Maximillion was fatally shot in the stomach.He managed to stave off death long enough to hear the result of the battle.After he heard it,he said: “May the spirit of the soldier forever live on in the younger generations of our great society” He died on a silent battlefield,and was succeeded by Joseph Woositvan,who quickly handed it over to the next Vinncentian in line,Arthur Trafloiy. Still in construction Category:Organizations